A Magical New World
by FanaticalShiva
Summary: A girl with a seemingly normal past (for a muggle) is brought to Hogwarts. Plot ensues. This is going to go all over the place, don’t expect a good summary.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** A magical new life

**Claim of Dis:** I own Rebecca. No one else is mine; they belong to other rich, talented people who thought them up in the first place... I just borrowed them for this story.

**Rating:** No clue won't be anything worst than R though. It's leaning towards PG.

**Other:** I can't spell anything that isn't in the word processing dictionary. Ergo, if you see a mistake, politely tell me, and then, in my next update I will do my best to rectify that error

Chapter 1

Rebecca stared out of her window. The train was going so fast that only the mountains in the distance were not blurred. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the last month. The fire that had claimed her family and left her all alone. The letter then coming a week later to proclaim her a witch. That's what saved her, this little quirk of being able to do things no one else could, including not burn. Still she hadn't been able to save her family. Now she was on her way to Hogwarts. A place that couldn't exist in the real world, so it came into existence shortly after her world collapsed.

Flash Back 

.........The smoke alarm has started shrieking, waking up her little sister down the hall. The muffled cries of a 4 year old girl being waken in the middle of the night, and the inability to breathe woke Rebecca with a start. She stared at the peculiar orange glow coming from beneath the door, and realized with a start that her house was burning down. Her room was filling with smoke and her eyes and lungs were burning. Quickly she opened a window, and huddled beneath it. She could still hear her sister screaming. She had to do something. She crawled to the door and tried to open it, but the handle was too hot to even put her hand near, as she crawled back to the window the screeching sound of a siren blasted into her room, drowning out any other sound...

Present 

Rebecca closed her eyes for a moment, clearing her mind of the horrible memories. A look at her new school books would relieve her mind of its dark thoughts. Ah, Hogwarts, A history, looked promising. She had no clue where she was going, except Scotland; maybe, the train had traveled in the general direction of north since departure. But the name Hogwarts struck no cord with her, or the town, Hogsmeade. The first thought that had crossed her mind when she heard the name was why would someone want to name a school, or a town at that, Pigs growth, or Pigs Beer. Maybe this book would hold the answer.

A few hours later 

Rebecca sighed as she closed the book. A complete waste of time, to her. Why write an entire book that outlined the friendship and rivalry of four wizards, especially Godric Gryfindor and Slazar Slytherin? It didn't click in her mind. Outside the sky was growing dark, and the wizard who had helped her aboard, had said that was when she would be reaching the station. She looked outside again. This whole experience was too surreal for her. A dream maybe, a horrible, disgusting joke that someone with a Higher power deemed necessary for her to put up with. She jolted back to reality when the train slowed to a stop.

"All off for Hogsmeade" Someone called from further down the train. Rebecca grabbed her trunk and hauled it out of her compartment and off the train. Standing there was a cold looking woman with a pair of square glasses, and a bun very high up on her head.

"Rebecca Johnson, I presuppose" the woman barked out at her. Rebecca nodded shyly, wondering who this woman could be.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I teach tranfiguresation as well as being the head of the Gryfindor house. Come along, the train was 10 minutes late, which in turn places us late as well." The imposing woman started a quick pace up towards a carriage that was waiting patiently, about 50 feet away. Rebecca stared after her for a moment before grabbing her trunk and pulling it her as she hurried behind.

The carriage ride was silent, uncomfortably so. The woman McGonagall seemed to be appraising her, the entire ride. She had not even inquired about the trip, or how she was. Rebecca shrugged, all of this was so new, and weird, maybe she was expected to do something, like a spell. But she had only gotten her wand 3 days ago, from that odd man in the cluttered shop. Rebecca was dying to ask McGonagall so many questions. How the carriage moved, and why did wizards use owls to deliver mail? How could she be a wizard or a witch, and what was the correct term? But before she could even muster up the tiniest bit of courage the carriage ground to a halt. Rebecca looked out of the window and there, stretching up, up, up, and more up was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. A honest to god castle. She stared in wonder before looking back at Professor McGonagall, who simply said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Mcgonagall promptly opened the door of the carriage and stepped out, beckoning for Rebecca to follow.

"Hagrid, will you get Ms. Johnson's things?" Mcgonagall said someone in the archway.

"Right away, Professor" A giant of a man stepped out of the doorway and smiled at Rebecca.

"How was your journey, Ms. Johnson?" Hagrid boomed down at her. Rebecca gasped slightly and smiled nervously up at Hagrid.

"It was, fine, umm, sir."

"You'll be calling me Hagrid, none of that sir business" The man Hagrid seemed more and more friendly and he hefted her trunk off the back of the carriage and smiled at her again. Rebecca smiled back up at him, wondering how in the world someone could get so large. As Mcgonagall swiftly led the way into the school, Rebecca scurried after her, marveling at everything she saw.

In Professor McGonagall's Office 

After marching through most of the school, it seemed, they finally came to a portrait in the wall, with a painting of a women reading in a library.

"_Quid me nutrit me destruit_" Professor McGonagall said clearly and the portrait swung open. Rebecca stood gaping in the hall way as Mcgonagall climbed into the room behind the painting.

"Well come in, don't just stand there!" Professor McGonagall declared from inside, and Rebecca rushed through the opening. In front of her was a solid oak desk with two chairs in front of it, and one behind. A roaring fire was blazing merrily in an iron grated fire place to the left. Professor McGonagall motioned towards a one of the chairs in front of the desk while lowering herself into the one behind it.

"So Ms. Johnson. I trust you have all your supplies, including a wand of sorts." Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes," Rebecca responded, "Mr. Isaiah helped me pick everything out."

"Good, I believe it necessary to begin your teachings with the first years, although you are fifteen. Your arrival unfortunately, is at an inconvenient time. The year starting over a month ago and most first years already advanced into their classes. I can, however obtain you a tutor, from the house you are in, and perhaps, you could move into second or third year, if you work hard enough." Rebecca nodded, stunned.

"You are a very special case Ms. Johnson. Your parents, did you know this? Were both squibs, from quite prominent families in fact…"

"What is a squib?" Rebecca interrupted.

"I forget that you know nothing of the wizarding world. A squib is a person born without magic, to two people with magic. And as I was saying, both your parents came from quite prominent families. However, neither of these families will claim you. However if you like, Professor Dumbledoor will try to find you lodgings over the summer at an orphanage, and of course you may stay here the rest of the holidays."

Rebecca nodded again, much more slowly this time. She hated having her orphan state mentioned in such an off handed way as Professor McGonagall was. Since the fire no one had stop to think that "orphan" was the last word she wanted to hear, it was only a painful reminder of what she no longer had.

"You will be staying in one of the extra rooms tonight, for you arrived much too late to take place in any of the normal sorting of the students. Tomorrow morning you will be introduced to the rest of the school and sorted during breakfast. You will then spend the rest of the day making short visits to you classrooms, being placed in your house's dormitory, and attending meals with the rest of the school. I will, as I said before try to acquire a tutor for you, someone in the fifth or six year, someone around your age. Now if you will just come with me, I take you to your room. Hagrid has already put your belongings there, so I trust you'll be most comfortable."

Rebecca stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of her office and into the hallway. She trailed her through the hallways until they reached another portrait, this one, a man asleep in a wooden chair. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to wake up the painting.

"Hm, what yes!" The portrait jerked awake suddenly, startaling Rebecca to back away to the other wall.

"What the password then?" the man in the painting asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oakwood" she stated.

"Right-o, then, in we go!" The portrait swung open revealing a rather bare bedroom, with a large bed, a vanity and a normal door leading into another room.

"Your bathroom is through the door, you'll find a shower and other normal nessaties in there. Your trunk is there. I will send someone in the morning to come and get you. Goodnight" Professor McGonagall, then stepped back out into the hall, and the portrait swung shut. Rebecca slowly opened her trunk and took off the sweater she had been wearing. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. The first day was over.

* * *

**Word from the author: REVIEW, COMMENT, MAKE MY DAY, AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!**

"_Quid me nutrit me destruit_" --What nurishes me, also destroys me (Latin)


	2. Chapter Two

**Ch. 2**

**Morning**

Rebecca woke up to a loud banging on her door. She unhurriedly got up, and opened the door and saw a girl standing there with a bushy head full of hair.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall told me that I would help you around today." The girl stuck out her hand, and Rebecca shook it, and smiled hesitantly.

"I'm Rebecca Johnson."

"Oh, I know, Professor McGonagall told me all about you. You're going to start with the first years, and you don't know anything about wizards." The girl blatantly said.

"Oh, well I have to umm, get ready then I guess." Rebecca replied.

"You still have about half an hour, I just thought that I should come and wake you up. The first day can be very confusing, especially since you had no clue about your wizarding talents" Hermione said.

"Oh, well then alright, why don't you come in, and umm, I'll get ready anyways."

Hermione climbed into her room and sat at the vanity. Rebecca stared at her for a moment and then walked into the bathroom.

**At Breakfast**

Hermione led Rebecca into the huge dinning room. She was amazed, the four huge tables, the remarkable size, and the lack of a ceiling?

"Why isn't there a ceiling?" she questioned

Hermione smiled, "Oh its only charmed to reflect the weather outside."

Rebecca looked at the slightly overcast ceiling, "So its like a weather report?'

"Yeah, that's right. Now I'm supposed to take you to Professor McGonagall, she'll sort you and get your schedule." Hermione took her up to the dais where one other table sat there. Then she left and went to go sit at her table. Rebecca felt all alone as she stood up there, frightfully aware of the fact that she had chosen not to wear a robe, opting instead for a sweatshirt and jeans. There was only one person sitting at the table, he hadn't even looked at Rebecca. He was very pale, with chin length black greasy hair. He didn't look like a morning person, or someone at all that would be able to help her. So, she just stood there waiting for Professor McGonagall. She could already hear the muffled whispering behind her, knowing that the young wizards and witches had no idea why she was standing where she was, or who she was at all. The noise stopped when Professor McGonagall came up behind her. Rebecca turned around and faced the hall, and saw that most of the tables had filled up while she was standing there.

"Students of Hogwarts, this is Rebecca Johnson, she will be joining us for the rest of the year."

She turned and motioned at a stool sitting in front of the table, "Sit"

Rebecca sat and wondered what was happening. She was staring out into the hall when suddenly a hat was dropped over her head. She could now hear a wheezy old voice in her mind.

"Hmm, what a odd experience this must be for you, thrown into my world, without an explanation."

Rebecca started to get the feeling that this "person" was inside of herself.

"No, I'm not inside of you, I'm on top of you!"

"The hat?!"

"Yes, I am 'the hat' as you so fluently put it. I'm to sort you into the house you belong to. Hmm, you aren't Hufflepuff.."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Ah yes, the obedient and true. You're not of that nature. Not Slytherin either."

"Slytherin?"

"The devious and clever. Your blood would not be good enough for them. Although you could be something notable there, although I cannot tell if it would be a noble or corrupt way. Hmm, Ravenclaw would suit you well, but... Gryfindor would suit you best. So GRYFINDOR"

The last word was shouted to the rest of the hall, and one of the tables cheered feebly, and immediately turned back to their food. She smiled lackadaisically and walked down to the table, Hermione jumped up and motioned for her to sit next to her and her friends. Rebecca walked over there and smiled and the tired looking red-head and the pensive looking boy with glasses.

"Ron and Harry, this is Rebecca Johnson, Rebecca, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She paused hesitantly after saying Harry's name. Rebecca didn't know how to react.

"Hi." She said noting the odd looks passed between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry cleared his throat.

"So, what year are you?"

"Oh, first year. I haven't learned anything about the wizarding world yet, including spells."

"But aren't you like our age?" Ron butted in.

"Well I am fifteen, if that's your age," she said, laughingly, "But I lived in the umm, muggle, is it?"

"Yeah" said Ron

"Well the muggle world, is where I've lived until about a month ago."

"So your parents were muggles then?" Ron asked

"Umm, no, they were... umm, skibs... I think?"

"Oh you mean squib," said Hermione "That means a person who is born without magic, to people who have magic."

"Oh, I know that, umm, Professor McGonagall told me that last night."

Hermione smiled at her and began to eat her breakfast, Ron and Harry both started talking passionately about quidditch. Rebecca was very mystified, so now she was in the Gryfindor house, what did that mean? She didn't really want to interrupt Ron and Harry with their talk about quidditch, whatever that was, it seemed to involve, a lot of things with funny names. Hermione had pulled a book out of her bag and was reading it intently, so asking her all of her questions didn't make sense either. She reached for a muffin she saw on one of the platters and began to pull it apart over her plate. She started to wonder what exactly she was supposed to do today, Professor McGonagall said something about finding someone to show her around the school, but as the hall began to empty out, Rebecca started to get nervous, was she supposed to go to her classes? How would she know where her classes where? What was a Gryfindor? And the one question she didn't think anyone could answer, Why for the love of anything holy, me? Professor McGonagall interrupted her thoughts.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said from behind them "Would you mind taking a day off classes to show Ms. Johnson around the school?"

"Sure Professor." Hermione answered.

"Very good, here is her schedule, you could show her where these classes are, escort her to all the meals, and make sure she knows where the Gryfindor tower is, and knows the passwords."

Hermione nodded and took the piece of paper Professor McGonagall was holding. McGonagall nodded at Harry and Ron and walked back to the Professor's table.

Hermione smiled at Rebecca, and said, "It looks like you are taking all the normal first year classes and a few of the second year classes."

"Well, Professor McGonagall said that she'd try and find ways for me to catch up with my year as fast as possible."

"Well lets go, I think I can take you to all your classes before lunch, and then we'll tour around the school, and then after dinner, I'll show you where the Gryfindor tower is, and make sure you know the password." As she was saying this Hermione was standing up and pocketing Rebecca's schedule. Rebecca got up and began to trail after her.

Hermione led her up a stair case, into a boring looking class room, with an old armchair up front, and a few students writing rapidly on scrolls near the back.

"This will be your history of magic class, you have it first period. It is taught by Professor Binns. Um, don't be disturbed if he comes in through the wall or anything, he's a ghost."

"You have ghost professors?! That's really funny. How do they grade homework, can they even pick up pens, or pencils?"

"Well its more like we have one ghost professor, Professor Binns, I'm not sure how he grades homework, but he does assign a lot of essays, and they all are returned graded. He's usually a little late for class, so he isn't here right now. Umm, your next class is charms, you'll really like Professor Flitwick, if we hurry, we'll catch him before class starts."

Hermione rushed out of the class and back down the stair case they'd just come up. Rebecca hurried behind her as they went down two different hallways and ended up in a very odd classroom. There were pillows stacked everywhere and a mess of tables and chairs. A very short man was standing on a stack of books near the front and flicking his wand at various items.

"Ah, Hermione, come in! I'm just tidying up before my first class." A table straightened its self back into the row, and two chairs quickly followed. "Teaching flying charms again this week, and who do we have here?" Professor Flitwick climbed down the stack of books and walked over to Rebecca.

"Hello there, you're the new student girl aren't you, the one that was sorted this morning."

"Yes, My name is Rebecca," She responded, "I'm going to be taking first year charms with you."

"You look a bit tall to be a first year" Professor Flitwick wheezed.

"Oh that's because I'm fifteen, a bit old to be a first year too."

"Ah, yes I remember now, you'll be taking second year charms with me starting in about four months as well then, yes?"

"Probably."

"Well we have to go," Hermione interrupted, "She still has to meet all her other teachers, and be shown around the school. Bye Professor!" Hermione grabbed Rebecca's arm and dragged her out.

"We still have to meet, Snape, but we'll save him for later, you've met McGonagall, so I guess we can skip her. Um, you have herbology, you should meet Professor Sprout, and she is the head of the Hufflepuff house." Hermione rambled on about Rebecca's classes while leading her around the school. They went to the glasshouses and watched the third year herbology work with blood sucking petunias. They went to Hagrid's hut and had tea with him before his class. They were heading back to the school for lunch when they met up with Ron and Harry heading back from double potions with the Slytherin.

"Snape is in a miserable mood today, yelled at everyone for not putting in the right amount of slivered gecko's skin, even his precious Slytherins." Ron complained.

"A pinch of something is a rather wide measurement for a potion." Harry put in, "Its really his fault."

"You should of seen Goyle though, he put in a handful, and the entire table went up in turquoise flames. Snape gave him a week's worth of detentions. The look on his face was priceless! He just stood there while his robes started to burn with this expression of complete stupidity!" Ron laughed.

"Oh but big surprise, the only person he didn't yell at was Draco." Harry said as they walked into the lunchroom.

"Yeah, even though, he didn't do it right either, his cauldron was a nice shade of yellow" said another boy who walked up, "Hermione you're lucky you didn't have to go to class today, we must lost 50 points for Gryfindor in just that period."

Hermione smiled, "Rebecca this is Seamus Finnigan. What were you guys making?"

"Ha, you'll never believe this, we were making a calming potion!" Seamus laughed.

A very distraught boy with a pudgy face walked up to the group and sighed.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I got a week of detention with Snape and Goyle. I put in too much of all the ingredients and my cauldron boiled over and ate through the floor." Neville sighed again and sat down at the end of the Gryfindor table. Hermione, Rebecca, Harry, Ron, and Seamus sat around him.

"Where's Dean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh he had an essay for Binn's class he's finishing in the library." Seamus replied. "So, Rebecca why'd you transfer in now, instead of the beginning of the year?"

"Um, well, I wasn't going to go a wizarding school, I was all set to go muggle school. But then, um," Rebecca fiddled with her fork and laughed nervously, "Yeah, it was decided that I should go here just like a week ago."

"Oh" Seamus said.

"Anyways," said Hermione changing the subject, "Do you guys think it would be safe to go visit Snape's class, he's the only teacher Rebecca hasn't met yet that she needs too."

"Definitely not!" Said Ron, "He might just chop you up and use you in a potion, he's in that bad of a mood."

"Well, we have to go see him anyways. So Rebecca, lets go, we'll make quick."

**End of Chapter 2... review!!**


	3. Chapter Three

Ch. 3

Snape was raging in his office, the entirety of his fifth year potions class had destroyed one of the most simple potions for a fifth year student to create. There was a hesitant knocking on his office door, he wondered who it could be. Who would be foolish enough to disturb him at this time? The door creaked open and the probably the last person in the world he wanted to see stuck her head around the corner.

"Professor," Hermoine cautiously, "I was wondering if you would like to meet the new student?"

Snape stared at her. She would have been, most definitely, the person who heard most about his temper at the moment.

"Is it essential, Ms. Granger, that you interrupt my lunch to introduce me to our new student?"

"You are the last teacher that she needs to meet, and I thought that it would be a better idea to introduce to her now, instead of during a class." Hermione mumbled.

"You thought?" questioned Snape, "Right now it seems that thinking was the last thing on your mind."

Rebecca out in the hall was listening to all of the conversation and couldn't help thinking that Snape may have been the most sarcastic jerk ever. She didn't need to meet him, and now with hindsight she was pretty sure now that she didn't want to meet him.

"You might as well bring her in, seeing as how you have already managed to take up most of my time with your frivolous chatter." Snape sneered from his office.

Hermione turned toward Rebecca and motioned for her to go into the office. Rebecca walked in, noticing that Hermione chose to stay in the doorway.

"And you would be?" Snape asked.

"Rebecca Johnson." Rebecca retorted. She cringed realizing how challenging that had sounded.

"And pray tell, what is your reason for transferring to Hogwarts at this most inconvenient point of the year?"

"I was told that I ought to come here, because I showed promise in areas concerning magic." Rebecca lied. "I was able to do things that weren't possible, without magic."

Snape looked at her, seeing through the obviously lie. "Oh and what were you doing that showed promise?"

"I didn't burn." Rebecca prayed that he wouldn't ask her any more questions concerning anything about her past. That was a subject that she wanted to go into.

"Hmm, well you will be staring with first years, yes?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"I would like you to come in after dinner for the next week, you will need to be caught up with the rest of the class. I will not have you doing any of the potions that the rest of class may be doing until you are caught up on the basics."

Rebecca nodded and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Johnson, this is not an easy class, you will need concentration and dedication, there will be silly wand waving here."

Rebecca turned back around expecting more.

"You may go now Ms. Johnson. I will see you tomorrow after dinner."

Rebecca walked back out into the hallway with Hermione and shut the classroom door quietly behind her.

"Is it just me, or does he make you want to punch your hand through a wall or something?" Rebecca asked Hermione

Hermione laughed, "I'm not really the person to ask, although he is a rather sardonic prat, I can stand him, just a little bit, however if you want to get into a 'Snape is a satanic wanker, talk to Ron."

Rebecca nodded, "So, you can stand him, why? He treated you ghastly there. And he has this whole, 'Evil is my middle name' quality about him."

"Well, yeah he is really unpleasant, but I don't really know, I guess its just, I don't think he'd be here if he wasn't to be trusted."

Hermione looked away from Rebecca and began walking down the hallway, she was a little wary about telling Rebecca all of Snape's past, or at least what she knew of it to justify why she trusted Snape. Rebecca watched as Hermione began to walk away from her, and shrugged, untouchable subject number one had just been put on the table, and Rebecca couldn't figure out why.

"In my experience, girls don't talk about something that their friends don't like...... if they really liked the something. That was it, Hermione must have a crush on Snape." Rebecca reasoned, "Ew, tall, dark and very, very scary."

Having made up her mind on the situation, Rebecca ran after Hermione down the hallway.

Hermione was practically out of the dungeons by the time Rebecca caught up with her. She grabbed her shoulder trying to get her to stop. Hermione kept walking until Rebecca grabbed her arm and pulled hard, making Hermione fall on top of her. Rebecca cracked up, and Hermione looked at her for a few seconds and began laughing too. They both began to stand up, and Rebecca noticed her sweatshirt was torn.

"Aw, damn, stupid sweatshirt got torn!" Rebecca was trying to see how bad it was, and realized the tear went all the down the seam of the sweatshirt.

"Hey, Hermione do you think we could go get me something else to wear? I'm not going to walk around the rest of the day with a torn sweatshirt on."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah, this is actually a good excuse to show you around the Gryfindor tower. And we can try and figure out which room you are in."

Rebecca smiled sarcastically, "Yay, more fun."

Hermione showed Rebecca to where the Gryfindor tower was, the door seemed to be behind a giant portrait of a fat opera singer.

"What's the password, ladies?" The lady said.

Rebecca shuddered slightly, she still couldn't get over the portraits that moved, it seemed unnatural to her.

"Manticore." Hermione stated.

"That's it!" The fat lady sung out.

The painting swung open and Hermione and Rebecca climbed through into the common room. Rebecca was stunned, the entire place was red, and gold. There was message board over on the side with layers, and layers of papers all fluttering slightly. There was a enormous fireplace right in the middle of the wall and at least twenty armchairs in different places around the room.

"This is the Gryfindor tower" said Hermione, "This is the common room, where most people are after dinner most nights, some people go to the library, on weekends some people will lie around in here. And through that door, is the girls dormitory."

Hermione pointed at a plain wooden door.

"Now lets go and try to find your trunk and stuff in there."

It took them about twenty minutes to find the room Rebecca was in, Hermione noted with some surprise that her stuff had been moved in here too. Hagrid had probably done that after he found out that Hermione was Rebecca's tour guide of sorts, and would be one of the only people Rebecca knew.

"Hermione, do you think I ought to change into a robe?" Rebecca inquired.

Hermione nodded, "You might as well get used to wearing them now."

Rebecca grabbed one out of her trunk and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed.

"I look like a vicar, or a judge!" She put on a mock serious face, "Order in the court!"

Rebecca burst out laughing again. Hermione noticed that Rebecca still would stand out from everyone else, she had put on one of the school outfits, but had only tied her tie around her neck in knot, she had pulled her socks up, but you could barely see them under her knee high boots, and her shirt was not tucked in to her skirt. She looked a lot scruffier than all the kids at Hogwarts.

"Rebecca, maybe we should go to the library now?" Hermione interrupted Rebecca's appraisal of her self in the mirror, "You still haven't seen most of the school, and we only have an hour before dinner."

Rebecca nodded, curtseyed at herself in the mirror and followed Hermione out of the dormitory.

The library was huge compared to any of the ones Rebecca had been in before. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of rows of books. A old looking woman with horn rimmed circle glasses sat behind a desk at one end of the library. As they walked in, she gave them an accusatory look and wouldn't take her eyes off them. Hermione showed Rebecca where the sections were and what a few of her favorite books. Rebecca got really bored, and fast, libraries were not her thing. Hermione noticed her boredom, and realized it was time for dinner.

Hermione and Rebecca were one of the first people into the great hall other than a stately old man with a huge beard sitting at the professor's table. Hermione grabbed Rebecca's arm and began dragging her up the aisles between tables toward the old man.

"Rebecca, that's the headmaster, Professor Dumbledoor!"

Rebecca looked at him, closer up he didn't look that old, his eyes look childish and he was smiling.

"Hi, Headmaster." Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione." Dumbledoor said, "Is this our new student, Rebecca Johnson?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hi." Rebecca said.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far Ms. Johnson?" Professor Dumbledoor asked

"Its all confusing, I never thought that I would be going to a place where they'd be teaching such stereotypical classes for witches and wizards, like potions, or charms. It makes sense, but it's all different for me, and this place is huge."

Dumbledoor smiled, "Confusing is usually the case with our students from muggle households."

A few people were slowly filtering into the hall, so Dumbledoor politely excused them back to their table where they sat and waited for Hermione's friends to arrive. When they did Dean Thomas was with them this time and Rebecca was introduced to him. Neville was in a much better mood after herbology, and Ron and Harry were still talking about quidditch.

"So what did you think of Dumbledoor?" Hermione asked Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up at the headmaster who was in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"I think he's a lot smarter than he puts on, and I felt like he was laughing at me slightly when he smiled. He's rather mysterious, I think that there is a lot more to him than the smiling headmaster façade."

Hermione nodded, "There is, he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world, maybe even the most powerful."

Rebecca looked at Hermione and smiled slightly and began to eat her food.

**Rebecca's Thoughts at dinner**

Most powerful wizard in the world? Amazing, if I were most powerful, I wouldn't be here, in this madcap school, wasting my time being headmaster. Well mistress if it were me, I'm female. This is all way too much, all these wizarding terms. I wonder if Hermione really does have a crush on Professor Snape, nah he doesn't seem her type, more like cute little red head boys like the one she is staring at right now. Ron's so not my type, too.... Freckly? Nah, not for me, but neither is Harry, brood much? I mean come on, he's talking to his friends and he still has a 'my puppy was run over, my house repossessed, my car towed, and I was fired all in one day' look on his face. But that Seamus guy, nice looking guy there. I wonder if he's single....

**Hermione's Thoughts at dinner**

Rebecca's nice, she always has her mind else ware though. I don't think I could ask her anything that she didn't already say was ok, she seems like she could really get mad at people. Is quidditch all Ron and Harry talk about? Sometimes I just want to walk up to them and shake them and say, 'THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN QUIDDITCH!!' like me, I'm here too. I let them copy my homework, my notes, I go to Harry's quidditch games and lose constantly to Ron at wizard's chess. But they don't notice. Well sometimes they do, like when Ron smiles when I make a good move during chess, or when Ron says, "I love you 'Mione" When I let him copy my homework, or when its cold out and Ron lets me borrow his scarf or mittens because I look cold , or when Ron.....

**END OF CHAPTER 3 REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's note:** This takes place in Harry's fifth year, ergo Professor Umbridge would be teaching the Defense Against Dark Arts class, however there hasn't been a character I detested more than Dolores Umbridge, so she is not in the fan fiction. I am going to say that Professor Lupin is still teaching the class and no one other than the faculty and Harry, Hermione, and Ron know about his werewolf status.

**Oh and thanks to paprika90 & Michelle for reviewing!!!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**That Night**

Rebecca was tossing and turning she could not sleep comfortably. The room was too hot one moment, and the next it was freezing cold. Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room. Rebecca envied her, she was pretty sure that the sun would rise in about three hours, and she was also pretty sure she had gotten no sleep. She yawned and closed her eyes, and although she thought she was getting no sleep, she had a very vivid dream.

She was walking down a freezing hallway that was made out of a pearly surface. If she looked at one of the walls she could see a very distorted reflection of herself. She did not like looking at herself with an hourglass shaped head so she began walking faster and faster down the hallway trying to get somewhere. Suddenly she found herself on her front lawn, watching her house burn to the ground. She viewed with interest her own unconscious body being carried from the second story. Then she heard the paramedics talking to one of the firefighters,

"_How many did you get out of there alive?" asked the female paramedic_

"_Only one, she's over there," The firefighter pointed at Rebecca laying on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance._

"_Only one! How many others were there in there?" asked the other paramedic._

"_Three others, most likely her parents, and a young child." The firefighter said quietly._

"_What a shame." The female paramedic said, as the three of them watched the rest of the house crumble to the ground in flames. Rebecca's dream self began to run down the street until she found herself in the hallway again. She lay down on the ground and let the cold from the floor seep into her bones._

Rebecca woke up suddenly to see Hermione getting ready. She stretched and began to get out of bed. Hermione, noticing that Rebecca was waking up, turned around.

"There is a letter there, on the dresser. It came just this morning."

Rebecca nodded slowly and climbed out of bed. She saw the parchment sitting on the dresser and picked it up, it was addressed to her, Ms. Rebecca Reed, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryfindor Tower, Girls Dormitory. She opened the letter and read:

Ms. Rebecca Johnson, contrary to the previous plans, it has been decided that each subject that you were formerly going to take will tutor you for a week and at the end of that week, you will be tested and placed in a class more appropriate for you. Your first tutoring session will be with Professor Flitwick for charms. It will take place just after lunch. Professor McGonagall will be giving you your full tutoring schedule at breakfast today.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Rebecca blinked, and showed the letter to Hermione before wandering into the bathroom and getting ready. She grabbed the uniform that she had dropped on the floor from the night previous and put it on. Making her looks even more disheveled than she already were.

Her brown hair was hanging down her back in a wet ponytail, her face was creased from sleeping, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed, her entire outfit was wrinkled and hanging off her like a sack. Her black robe made her look very pale, accentuating the dark circles. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again.

"What I wouldn't kill for a cup of coffee right now." Rebecca moaned.

Hermione laughed, "You'll get used to waking up this early, and besides they don't serve the students coffee."

Rebecca moaned again, and crawled back into bed, robe, uniform, shoes, and all.

"Then I'm not getting up until noon! My first lesson isn't until after lunch." Rebecca's voice was muffled by the pillow she was currently lying face first into.

Hermione laughed again and grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her out of bed. Rebecca fell out of the bed with a sight sigh, and stood up.

"You, Hermione Granger, are a bona fide slave master." She straightened her shirt and stalked out of the room, closely followed by a book-carrying Hermione.

Hermione and Rebecca climbed out of the portrait hole and began walking down to the Great hall for breakfast. As the got closer Hermione began to wave 'hellos' to various people walking through the halls. Rebecca smiled at Ron as he jogged up and joined them, closely followed by a very bedraggled Harry. She smiled at Harry too, she could tell he had gotten as much sleep or less as she had. Harry returned her smile, noticing the exact same thing about her. As the neared the entrance of the Great hall, a voice called out from behind them.

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel and Mudblood."

A smug looking blond haired guy stood behind them, flanked by two thug-ish looking boys.

"Can it, Malfoy!" Ron growled as Hermione put a hand in front of him to stop him from stepping forward.

"Poor likkle Ronnykins, did I hurt your feelings?" The blonde boy smirked at the four of them, just noticing that Rebecca stood with them, "And look another mudblood! This school is really going to the dogs."

Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, "Its not worth it, Ron! Malfoy's only being a prick again. Just leave it!"

Ron nodded at Hermione, and stepped back. Hermione grabbed his and Harry's arm and began pulling them into the Great hall. Malfoy's smug laughter followed them through the doors. The four of them sat down at the end of the table and began shoveling food onto their plates.

"Who was that kid?" inquired Rebecca

"Just a stupid little prat, who thinks he's better than everyone because of his surname." Hermione answered.

"He makes our lives living hells whenever he sees us." muttered Ron.

"Oh" said Rebecca, "Umm, what does mudblood mean? It sounds a bit insulting."

"It is" spoke up Harry "It means your blood is unclean, that you aren't as good as pure blood wizards. Malfoy has been calling Hermione that for ages now, even though everyone knows Hermione is ten times smarter than everyone else in the school. It seems like you'll be getting that special treatment too."

Hermione blushed and said, "Malfoy just says that to make himself feel better, it's a low insult and I've given up even caring that he says it to me. Coming from him, it means next to nothing."

Rebecca nodded, and began eating; Seamus and Dean quickly joined them.

"Hey Rebecca" Seamus greeted Rebecca with a smile and sat down next to her.

"Hey Seamus, how's life?" Rebecca smiled back at him and scooted over so he would have more room.

"Oh you know the usual, homework, exploding snap, more homework" Seamus smiled at her, "Oh and did I mention homework?"

Rebecca laughed, "Actually, no, I don't think you did."

Ron interrupted them, "The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, you going to go Seamus?"

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to stop at Zonko's, nearly out of Dungbombs. You going to go, Rebecca?"

"I would if I knew what a Hogsmeade weekend was."

"Oh its when all the third years and up go down to Hogsmeade and get a break from all that is school." Ron said

"There are a bunch of cool shops there, I'll show you around if you like?" Seamus offered.

Rebecca smiled, "Sure, sounds fun."

Professor McGonagall came up then, to give Rebecca her tutoring schedule. The rest of Rebecca's friends began to stroll off in different directions to go to class. Rebecca decided to go to the library and see if she could do some extra studying before her charms tutoring session. As she walked over she looked at her schedule and saw it was:

Before lunch : Charms / Flitwick

After lunch : Herbology / Sprout

Before Dinner : Potions / Snape

Every other day after dinner : Transfiguration / McGonagall or Defense against Dark Arts / Lupin

She noticed that the only time she would have to study would be after breakfast. Which meant she could not sleep in. She sighed and walked into the library; enduring the severe stares the librarian threw her way again. Rebecca wandered into the charms section, and decided that, since Flitwick had seemed so nice, maybe studying for charms could be put off until later? She looked down at her schedule again, and decided the one teacher that she would really have to study for would be Snape. She left the charms section and walked to the back of the library, into the potions section. She was browsing books, when she found one that looked very promising. A guide to beginner's potions by Severus Snape! Rebecca was stunned; she had not known that Professor Snape had written a book. Deciding that, that book was perfect, it would teach her what she should know going into his class, she grabbed if off the shelf and found a secluded table amongst the towering shelves.

**1 hour later**

Rebecca put the book down; she had just finished the first chapter, and needed to get to her charms tutoring. She wondered if she could check it out. The librarian did not look like someone who enjoyed parting with her books. Rebecca picked it up, off the table and walked up to the librarians desk, and before she could say anything the librarian took the book out of her hand and stamped it.

"This is due back in a month." The librarian stated sourly, "Don't be late."

Rebecca took the book back and realized she had forgotten to bring her bag or her wand. She walked rapidly out of the library and broke into a run the second she was out. She reached the Gryfindor tower and dashed inside. Sprinting up to her bedroom she grabbed her wand off the bed-side stand, and dropped the book onto her bed. Grabbing her bag, with all her books in it, Rebecca rushed back out into the common rooms, and back into the halls. Knowing that she would most likely be late, Rebecca kept running until she reached the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was waiting inside.

He smiled as she entered and said, "I believe we'll start with a basic levitation spell first."

**After the lesson**

Rebecca walked out of the charms classroom, quite pleased with herself. She had mastered all the charms Flitwick had issued. Flitwick had told her that she was now caught up with the rest of the first years, and if she continued this quickly she would be able to join the third or fourth years. Realizing that there was still about half an hour before lunch, Rebecca went back to the Gryfindor tower and grabbed the book she had checked out. The first chapter that she had read had been very difficult to read. Snape wrote constantly about the subtlety of potions and the concentration needed. Also in the book were small potions that Snape had claimed, were necessary for any witch or wizard attempting to learn potions to know about. The directions for them were in the book, and Rebecca had set about memorizing them, now she was sure she could make a shrinking potion, a calming tonic, and a wake-me-up brew. However, Snape also claimed that there was more to potions than the potions themselves, there was theory, and knowing about the ingredients. He wrote that any potions student should be able to know what the potion would be, simply by reading the ingredients and knowing what they would do when mixed together over the specified heat. Rebecca knew she would have to work hard if she actually wanted to stay in a potions class.

Suddenly noticing the time, Rebecca sprang up, and grabbed her bag and wand again. It was time for lunch.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!! You'll get virtual good karma!!**


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you to my lovely new Beta who helped me so much with this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Rebecca rushed into the Great Hall for lunch, late. All her friends were already sitting near the middle of the table, eating, and talking. As Rebecca walked up to them, Seamus noticed her and slid over to give her a spot. Smiling gratefully, she sat down. Ron and Harry were once again talking about Quidditch, Neville was writing an essay, with Hermione's help, and Seamus was staring at her, rather oddly.

"Hey," she said, hesitantly.

Seamus blushed. "Hi, um, are you going to the Halloween Ball?"

"I'm sure I _would_ go, but I didn't know that there was one." Rebecca smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Well, since you know now, would you like, want to, um, gowith me?"

Rebecca went completely red in the face, and nodded slightly. She was beyond ecstatic; she'd had a boyfriend, before her moving to the wizarding world, but he had been anything _but_ supportive after the accident, and Rebecca had known that she'd never wanted to see him again.

Seamus smiled widely and turned back to his food. Ron and Harry turned towards her and Seamus, including them in the conversation, although, as they began to chatter on about bludgers and snitches, Rebecca found herself tuning them out and taking Snape's book out of her bag.

_Chapter Two: The History of Potions _

"_Potion-making has been an art for as long as wizards and witches have populated the planet. The various ingredients, from rosemary to boomslang skin, have been studied constantly, until every little detail of what the ingredient can do has been analyzed and recorded..."_

As her friends began leaving the table, Rebecca realized that she had to be at the greenhouse, and, after gathering her things, headed on over.

Professor Sprout's lesson was very interesting. She told Rebecca, "the secret of Herbology is knowing which plants do what, and how to care for them best. Other than that, nothing could be simpler."

She also told Rebecca how to replant plants that were physically aware of their surroundings, i.e., the ones that understood what you were doing and who might have resisted. However, there was a way to placate them (as there were with humans and animals), so that you could go about your work undisturbed.

Rebecca took speedy notes the entire time, and was pleasantly surprised when Professor Sprout told her the same thing that Professor Flitwick had said. That she could advance to third or fourth year if she continued at the same pace. However, a little extra greenhouse time might be necessary, so that she would have time to work with the plants she was learning about. Rebecca left the tutoring session in high spirits, which slowly sank as she realized that her next tutoring period was with the infamous Professor Snape, who loathed Gryffindors.

As she walked into his classroom, early, she was very surprised to see that the room was filled with sixth and seventh-year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Snape was standing at the front, casually explaining the potion his class was to concoct, which was a drought of liquid fire. Rebecca, standing at the back, hoped that he wouldn't see her. She wanted him to bypass the tutoring session (which was planned), for his normal class. However, as Snape began to make his rounds, he noticed her in the corner.

"Class, stop," Snape said slowly, and the entire classroom suddenly became silent and still.

"If you notice the cringing girl in the corner," Snape glowered as he motioned at Rebecca, "you will see the newest member of this class. She is here so that she may learn from you, the oldest students, who, by now, should be efficient in the art of potion-making. You are all her new tutors. Ms. Bradley and Mr. St. Clemons, you will be teaching her about the 'drought of fire' today".

Two Gryffindors at the back of the room smiled at Rebecca and she slowly made her way to their table. They introduced themselves as Marie Bradley and Michael St. Clemons, two seventh-year Gryffindors. Rebecca was surprised that they liked Snape and that Michael even proclaimed Potions his favorite class.

"I thought that Snape hated all Gryffindors," Rebecca said.

"No," laughed Marie, "it's mostly only your year. He does rather favor the Slytherins, but he's never an outright ass to anyone other than Harry Potter and his band of friends".

Rebecca gulped nervously. "You know, that's the first warning I've had about Harry; the rest of the school seems to think that he's anextraordinary heartthrob of god-like proportions."

Michael and Marie both fell about laughing until Snape came over and sharply reminded them to watchtheir potion. He then turned to Rebecca and told her that he had the potion class once a week and that the rest of their tutoring sessions would be one-on-one. Rebecca nodded and watched as Marie and Michael both worked on preparing the tiniest amounts of certain ingredients, while explaining what they were doing.

Rebecca once again found herself taking hurried notes as the potion began to come together. Slowly, inside the cauldron, blue flames danced over the liquid, and, as the rest of the ingredients were mixed in, the cauldron filled with fire, ranging from bright orange to pristine white. Rebecca was astonished; the fire gave off heat and danced and flickered, 'just like a real fire', she told Marie and Michael. Both of them laughed, explaining that it was true fire, which waswhy it acted like it did.

Professor Snape came over to examine their potion and rewarded them full points on it, as well as fifteen points to Gryffindor, for completing it correctly. Marie and Michael began to pack up their things, although there was still at least forty minutes left inclass.

"Shouldn't you guys stay?" Rebecca asked.

Marie shook her head. "No, in Potions, you're allowed to leave once your potion is completed and has been marked off by Professor Snape."

They smiled at Rebecca and said goodbye. Rebecca sat there, wondering if she was allowed to leave or if she was still in her "tutoring" session.

"Ms. Johnson," Snape said from behind her, and Rebecca whirled around. "You may, if you wish, take your leave now."

Rebecca nodded, and began to pack up her things.

"I will expect you to be here tomorrow, same time," Snape said coldly and walked away.

Rebecca watched him for a second, before finishing her packing and leaving the classroom.

Leaving the dungeons, she pondered what Michael and Marie had said. That Snape was not a genuine ass, but that he only acted that way towards Harry and his group of friends, which Rebecca was becoming a part of. She didn't know the history behind it and she wasn't sure she wanted to. The way Professor Snape had recently talked to Hermione was a chilling enough factor to make her want to stay as far away from the situation as possible. She also knew that she never wanted to be talked to like that because it was rather degrading.

Entering the Great Hall, she saw she was the first person there, other than Dumbledore, so she sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, and pulled out Snape's book again.

Reading the 'History of Potions' chapter, she realized that many of the facts that he included inhis lectures were not really understandable. For instance, the term "love potion" was incorrect, because a "love potion" never made someone fall in love with you, but simply created an animalistic attraction between the potion maker and the person who took the potion. Which was why many Muggles in medieval times were hoodwinked into buying such potions, not realizing why they didn't work. Most "love potions" also wore off within an hour because the ingredients used to make them were unstable and unreliable, the only part of the potion that was like love itself. She put down the book as she finished the short chapter and noticed Hermione sitting across from her.

"Hi, Rebecca," Hermione said, smiling. "How were your tutoring sessions?"

Rebecca put the book in her bag as she replied, "Well, the potions one was odd. Snape had some of his seventh-year Gryffindor students teach me how to make a drought of fire."

Hermione gasped. "You got to learn how to do that?" she asked enviously. "Fifth-year students are still essentially learning basics, although Snape has made the class harder now that it is OWL year. What about the other ones?"

Rebecca told Hermione about the Herbology and Charms tutoring sessions, relaying the good news that she would soon be able to advance to a higher year. While she was talking, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a girl she didn't know filtered in around them. The girl looked a lot like Ron and was introduced as his younger sister, Ginny.

Seamus sat next to her and they started talking while everyone else chatted about different things and slowly, the conversation turned to the subject of the Halloween Ball.

"Dumbledore said that if anyone wanted to come this year, they'd have to wear a costume," said Ginny.

"I wonder why?" Hermione mused

"Probably to make Muggles feel more comfortable, or more at home," supposed Harry.

"Who are you going with, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No one. I've already gotten asked about twenty times by random first-year students who probably think it would be cool to go with 'Harry Potter'. I'd just rather go with my friends, and have fun. Who are you going with, Ginny?"

"Colin Creevy. He asked me about a week ago and I said yes. He's nice," Ginny answered.

"Well, I agree with Harry," Ron said. "I'm just going to go with friends, and have fun."

"Unless some unbelievably hot girl asks you, eh Ron?" joked Harry.

At that comment, Hermione looked somewhat sad, but immediately perked up when Ron said that he would rather go with his friends, no matter what.

"So, Neville, how about you. Have you got a date?" Ron asked Neville, who was sitting quietly at the edge of the group.

"No, I don't think I'll go. I would just spend the entire night sitting at a table with a ridiculous costume on. Moreover, I couldn't find a date if I asked the most desperate first-year. Everyone thinks I'm a bit of loser."

"Well," Hermione said, "why don't you go with Rebecca?"

At this comment, both Rebecca and Seamus, who had been quietly talking, looked up sharply.

"Ah, sorry Neville," Rebecca muttered, "but I've already got a date."

Neville moaned, "You've been going to this school for a day, and you've already got a date! I'm always going to be single!"

The rest of the group tried to convince him that he would not.

Neville sighed. "I'm going to go to the library and work on the potions essay." Dejectedly, he got up and left the Great Hall.

"Poor Neville," sympathized Ginny, "he always thinks that he doesn't belong here."

"Where did that come from?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Neville and I used to talk a lot, during my first year here. Everyone in my year thought I was a bit of a freak, and Neville really didn't have that many friends. There were you guys of course, but he thought that, well, you guys just had these things going for you. Harry is... Harry Potter, Hermione is brilliant, and Ron is, well... Ron."

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.

"Well, you get what I mean; he thought that he fell short of anyone who might have been his friend," Ginny finished.

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, the next time I see him, I'll tell him that - I don't know, he's a great friend or something. Anyways, Rebecca, Neville did have a good point. You've only been here a day, and already have a date for the Halloween Ball. Who is it?"

"Me," Seamus said.

The rest of the table began to tease him, but eventually, returned to theirindividual conversations. As dinner was almost over, Rebecca got up and told the table that she still had one more tutoring session, with Professor McGonagall and that she would be in the Common Room in about an hour.

On her way to the professor's classroom, Rebecca wondered about Transfiguration. What was it? It had been explained to her (that it was the 'magical transformation of anything'), but that definition still seemed rather vague to her. Entering the classroom, the only other sentient being there was a cat, staring at her. She sat down in the front row, noticing that, unlike normal cats, this one did not immediately accost her for attention. As she waited, she saw that the cat had markings around its eyes, like those of Professor McGonagall's glasses and, as she came to that realization, the cat's image blurred and morphed into the professor.

The entire transfiguration tutoring session was a lecture, starting with the Professor saying, "Transfiguration is the magical changing of a person, animal, or thing, into a different one. It is a complex and dangerous subject that takes many years to master, and beginners must start with the basics. The thing we will work on next time, will be turning needles into straw." The rest of the lecture was on theory, and the myths surrounding transfiguration.

**After the Lesson**

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, Rebecca saw Hermione sitting by the fire with Ron and Harry, conversing in hushed tones. They looked like they didn't want to be disturbed, so instead, she joined Seamus, who was playing a game of Wizard's chess with Dean. Twenty minutes later, most of Seamus' chess pieces were lying in a broken heap on the side of the chessboard, and Dean had won. Rebecca smiled at the two boys and said goodnight before grabbing her bag and heading up to her dormitory. She had had a long day and was ready to sleep for about a century.


End file.
